


Sobre cartas de amor.

by marcoftmario



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcoftmario/pseuds/marcoftmario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario le escribe una carta a Marco, una carta que él nunca leerá. Ni siquiera sabrá de ella.</p><p>O eso es lo que cree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. La carta.

25-9-2014.  
Tengo una pila de papeles arriba del escritorio. Bah, mi “escritorio”. Es esa mesita que está en la habitación de huéspedes, chica, en la cual siempre aprovecho para guardar todas esas cosas y en realidad está ahí solamente como excusa para que yo entre a esa habitación aunque sea a buscar algo, porque si no va a juntar polvo por mucho tiempo. Igual no hace falta que te explique todo, porque debés conocer de memoria esa habitación, ¿no? Bueno, a esa mesa, a la que yo le digo “el escritorio”, ahora la cambié de lugar. Está un poco más a la derecha, adonde antes estaba la cama, y la cama está paralela a donde estaba antes, contra la otra pared, como para que te hagas una idea. Sí, lo cambié todo de lugar, porque me daba recuerdos que no quería mantener tan vívidos como lo estaban cada vez que entraba ahí. Y cada vez es más evidente para todo el mundo que fue por esa razón.  
El contenido de esos papeles son cartas… qué cosas más raras las cartas, ¿no? Hace no tantos años todos las usaban para comunicarse a larga distancia. Es algo muy poético, es como… no es mi onda. Aunque, claro, tampoco es la “onda Mario” ponerse a escribir esto, y lo estoy haciendo. Es algo que saqué de imitarte, de ver cómo reaccionabas y saber que hacías esto cuando sabías que no era correcto decirle todo lo que pensabas a alguien, se lo escribías así, como yo ahora, en un papel. Nunca lo mandabas. Imagino, ahora, de la nada me vino el pensamiento, dónde y cómo estarán todos estos papeles. Un poco como los míos, ¿no? Solo que un poco más escondidos, como para que no tengas tantas ganas de leerlos tres mil veces por día y de corregirles cosas. Seguro que pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que los leíste porque si no, conociéndote, tan perfeccionista, no te sería posible leer tus sentimientos de aquél momento sin corregirles nada. Pero me desvié del tema (o no. Todo empezó hablando de las cartas, ¿no? Y lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza cuando lo escribí fue que algún día me dijiste que me dejarías leer todo lo que me escribiste a mí. ¿Todavía te parece que me dejarías? ¿Ver el lado malo, en caliente, de Marco Reus? Yo creo que no); lo que yo quería decir es que esas cartas, esas extensas 18 cartas que reposan todo el tiempo sobre mi abandonado escritorio, dentro de la abandonada habitación de huéspedes de mi también extensa casa (incluso tal vez un poco más extensa que las cartas), son todas para... no sé si decir “para vos” o “para Marco”. ¿Son para el Marco de hace unos meses, con el que hablaba todos los días y me veía cada vez que podía? ¿O son para vos, el Marco que podría leer esta carta, el que guarda tanto enojo y rencor contra mí y que seguramente analizaría el contenido con otros ojos, completamente distintos a los de hace un mes, 3 semanas? De cualquier manera, eso no importa en este momento, porque no las vas a leer, y yo voy a estar feliz solo sabiendo que las escribí. En este momento, una noche de insomnio como cualquiera de las que tuve, te puede estar pasando algo parecido a lo que me pasa a mí. Una noche de insomnio estilo Marco, obviamente, otra de las tantas que me tocó que me contaras, me llamaras o incluso que me pidieras que te acompañe. En la cual primero das vueltas en la cama excesivamente grande para una persona hasta que te estás por caer, te fijas la hora, ves que son las 3:37 de la mañana y que no te podés dormir. Cualquier deportista, en ese momento, si tuviese entrenamiento al día siguiente, se volvería a dormir con una pastilla. Pero hoy es sábado, mañana no hay partido y ya tomaste demasiadas pastillas para dormir en la semana. Más te podrían hacer mal. Así que vas a prender todas las luces posibles, te vas a preparar un café por más que no sea lo más adecuado, vas a prender la televisión que hay en tu habitación y te vas a acostar en la cama con la bebida y frente a la pantalla, muy posiblemente a mirar el capítulo nuevo de Game of Thrones que no pudiste ver en la semana por estar falto de tiempo. No vas a pensar en mí demasiado, solo te acordarás de esa broma que me hiciste alguna vez referida a mi “parecido con Tyron Lannister” y vas a sonreír, pero va a ser demasiado corta como para disfrutarla… ¿te das cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo? ¡Estoy tratando de adivinar tu noche! Qué patético, pensarás, aunque sospecho que para que lo hagas no va a hacer falta que yo te muestre nada de esto.  
…y en el escritorio, junto a las cartas, están todas las notas que alguna vez me dejaste en la puerta de casa o de la habitación. Todas las que dicen que te fuiste antes de que me despertara porque tenías que volver a Dortmund para concentrar con el equipo, o entrenar, o porque tenías algo que hacer con alguien allá. Nunca te ibas sin contarme a dónde. Si era muy temprano y no me despertaba solo, no lo hacías, porque te daba pena. Siempre decías que cuando duermo soy feo para molestarme, hasta que una vez te descubrí mirándome (me acuerdo perfectamente. Fue cuando todavía usábamos diferentes camas cuando uno se quedaba a lo del otro, y yo había sido despertado en el medio de la noche por una inoportuna alarma mal puesta. En cuanto abrí los ojos, descubrí tu mirada clavada en mí, que apuraste a disimular como diciendo que también recién te despertabas cuando se notaba a todas luces que no) y nunca más volviste a hablar de cómo soy mientras duermo. Cuántas noches pasamos juntos en Dortmund, el último mes que viví ahí. Pasamos tan rápido por una experiencia que debería haber durado más, sin la presión del tiempo que se nos acababa, que a veces recuerdo cuando no dormíamos el día antes de un partido, por más que sabíamos que no estaba bien, incluso en las concentraciones, las habitaciones de hoteles que nunca se esperaban lo que vieron, y me parece más un recuerdo grotesco que algo lindo. ¿No es del fútbol de lo que vivimos? ¿No es lo que nos importa más que nada, lo que no podríamos vivir si no está? Entonces esas cosas se respetan. Tendríamos que haber puesto el mismo criterio que usé para venir a Bayern: si hay partido, se descansa, se come bien y se prioriza el fútbol, y listo. Lo siento ahora como una falta de respeto al deporte gracias al cual estoy tan bien en la vida. La última noche que vivimos cerca, en cambio… me habías dicho que odiabas las despedidas, que no querías verme ese día, que preferías que esté solo. Y te dejé sin insistir, porque sabía cuánto te dolía mi decisión, por más que ya te había dejado en claro que la mayor razón por la que no quería hacerlo era Marco, entendía tu dolor. Te lo digo desde el fondo de mi corazón, lo entendía. Pero no podías entender mi decisión: tu lealtad por el club que amas y algo como lo que yo estaba haciendo. Como lo que Robert había hecho pero que no te había dolido tanto porque Robert no era yo. Y te digo, Marco, por si no te había quedado claro, que mi agradecimiento al Borussia Dortmund es infinito. Y todos los que me conozcan un poquito lo saben. De cualquier manera, esa noche no te esperaba. Estaba cenando algo ligero alrededor de las diez de la noche, cuando escuché los golpes en la puerta. El auto tuyo no lo había escuchado porque llovía como hacía mucho que no lo hacía y, por tu aspecto cuando te abrí, habías estado caminando. ¿Por qué estabas así de empapado?, fue mi pregunta. “Es que estuve unos minutos dudando entre sí venir o no”, fue tu respuesta exacta. A lo que yo volví a preguntar: “¿en la puerta de mi casa?”, y ahí empezó lo increíble de esa noche. El momento exacto en el que rompiste a llorar fue en el que te pusiste de espaldas a mí, como para que no te vea, y te apoyaste en la pared al lado de la puerta, con las manos aferrando tu cara con tanta fuerza que por un segundo pensé que te estabas haciendo mucho daño. Por eso, avancé lo más rápido posible a tu encuentro, mientras se me partía el alma al verte y escucharte, y me arrepentía por primera vez desde que tomé la decisión. Te abracé, o eso intenté hacer, porque no cedías con la fuerza para evitarlo. Para evitarme. No sé si fue mi subconsciente, o de verdad me lo dijiste, pero el “te odio” que escuché fue claro a través de todo. No estoy seguro de que lo sintieras de verdad, pero por una vez tomé consciencia del daño que te estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, de ninguna manera iba a… de ninguna manera podía volver atrás por un Marco Reus. Por mucho que quisiera, ya estaba tomada la decisión, y aunque tuviera las mismas ganas de llorar de las que sentías en ese momento, en la entrada de mi casa, mientras te intentaba hablar y abrazar, y me rechazabas mediante todas las resistencias posibles, yo trataba de hablarte suavemente y que mi tacto sea persuasivo, no insistente. Pero en un momento me dijiste, mucho más calmado, que hacía frío, que si se podía entrar porque habías estado bastante tiempo bajo la lluvia y enfermarte y no estar disponible para tu club no era una opción. Yo te dejé entrar, por más que pensé que la actitud con la que habías hablado había sido negativa. Lo dejé estar. Dejé que la situación evolucione, la observé, como un espectador de mi propia historia. Te sentaste en el sillón. Te ofrecí algo para comer. No, ya habías comido. Supe que mentías, pero no dije nada. Yo no comería más esa noche. Te ofrecí algo para tomar, un té. Me dijiste que no e hice té para los dos. Te lo tomaste sin chistar, abrazando la taza con las manos para mantenerlas calientes. Debías haber tenido frío de verdad, no es que no te creyera, pero justamente yo comprendo a la perfección que el miedo te induce a hacer cosas que pensándolas un poco no harías. Aquélla noche no volviste a llorar ni a echarme la culpa, y yo no volví a intentar consolarte como si fuese el único con el poder de hacerlo. Como si necesitases que alguien te consuele. Porque tal vez nunca lo necesitaste. Te conocí, y tus sonrisas y alegrías son algo de todos los días para todos. Te podían haber molido a palos, que al otro día bromeabas sobre eso. Te lesionabas, y llenabas de confianza a los jugadores que entrarían a la cancha jugando en tu puesto, sin mostrarles ni una vez cuánto querías estar ocupando su lugar. Te peleabas con alguien y, por más que aparecieses con los ojos hinchados y rojos de llanto, seguías sonriendo y bromeando, además de siempre tomarte en serio tu trabajo. Mira, yo no sé si eso es ser fuerte o aparentar ser fuerte frente al mundo, pero sé que ambos requieren un esfuerzo increíble. Y si se puede hacer ese esfuerzo, ya se es fuerte. Por eso no merecías que yo, en toda mi ignorancia, intentase “hacerte sentir mejor” sin saber cuáles eran tus sentimientos en ese momento porque directamente no te los pregunté. De cualquier manera, esa noche me hizo acordar a las que vivíamos unos meses atrás. Cuando llegabas, cenábamos, mirábamos algo o solamente hablábamos, ya sea discutiendo acaloradamente o riendo sin parar, o las dos juntas, hasta que se hacía muy tarde y te quedabas. Al principio movíamos la cama del cuarto de huéspedes al mío, porque ya estaba bien dormir en diferentes camas, no podíamos ocultar que ambos queríamos que sea en el mismo cuarto. Después ya ni eso hizo falta. Hubo, por supuesto, algunas ligeras diferencias. Tu humor estaba apagado. Charlamos un rato, pero tuve que prender la televisión para que no haya tanto silencio. Ni la mirabas. Me mirabas a mí, como examinándome. Y yo no sabía dónde meterme, porque no hablabas y yo no tenía tema de conversación. Pero, al parecer, en algún momento de la velada te relajaste y entendiste mi posición. E hiciste algún comentario sobre el clima, preguntaste cómo había sido mi día, y yo te conté. Me relataste sobre el tuyo, y poco a poco fuimos sonriendo. Y riendo. Y hablábamos, de nosotros y de otra gente, burlándonos de ellos o alabándolos, hasta que en un momento apoyaste muy despacio tu cabeza sobre mi hombro, sin apoyar por completo el peso de ésta. No me quejé ni me sorprendí, solo te hice un comentario alegando que podías apoyarte con confianza. Y eso hiciste. Aquélla noche, mientras no dormíamos ni un solo minuto por hablar o por quedarnos en uno de esos silencios hermosos, me amaste y te amé. Eso, Marco, es lo que más extraño. Y, para ser sincero, es casi la única vez que me acuerde que estuve seguro de eso. Y eso no lo consigo con ninguna otra cosa… aquélla noche, te levantaste antes que yo cuando me puse a “descansar los ojos” y me quedé dormido, y me dejaste una larga carta que posiblemente habías escrito antes y la habías modificado, porque estaba llena de tachones. La tengo guardada también, entre todas esas cosas.  
Y no es que no me duela leerlas. Para escribir esto con la mente clara tengo que ir de a intervalos; tomarme un café, escribir, hablar con Thomas por whatsapp, escribir, hacer planes con Manu que, obviamente, quiere también ir con Thomas. Voy a dejar de parecer indiferente ante la situación, porque no lo estoy. Poco falta para que empiece a contar los días que pasaron desde eso. No hay momento en el que no me arrepienta por haberte tratado así. Es muy irónico que, después de todo lo que nosotros pudimos pasar, hayamos dejado de ser juntos por esa estupidez. Porque fue una estupidez, no me lo vas a negar, en comparación con todo. Te traté mal, sí. No tengo justificación, ya lo sé. Pero la mayoría de las peleas, por no decir todas, no tienen justificación. Me había enojado porque sentía impotencia conmigo mismo, y ya no sé cuántas veces te pedí perdón y por cuántas diferentes cosas. Supongo que ya estarás harto de yo pidiendo perdón. Yo también lo estaría, no estoy diciendo que eso importe. Pero el que no me creas que fue un impulso de rabia y que nunca pensaría así, me hace dudar. Sobre lo que sé que pensás de mí. Sobre lo que pienso yo de mí mismo. Necesito desesperadamente que me digas que no es así.  
Pero, claro, ¿cómo vas a saber eso?


	2. 2. La reacción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola.  
> No tengo ni idea en qué va a terminar esto, pero gracias por leer.  
> No puedo deshacerme de mi lado argentino, así que si son de otro país y ven alguna palabra con alguna tilde que no va, o un "sos", ignórenlo. Perdón.  
> Ojalá que les guste leerlo tanto como me gustó a mi escribirlo.

Se había despertado antes de que la alarma sonara. Tenía el horario muy incorporado, o quería tan desesperadamente despertar de los sueños que cuanto antes, mejor. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero en cuanto abrió los ojos pudo notar que era más de día de lo que solía ser cuando se despertaba regularmente. El movimiento que hizo para apagar la alarma fue demasiado débil para llegar a alcanzar su celular, pero hubo un momento en el que le empezó a molestar y se resolvió a levantarse de una vez. Empezar el día.  
Se incorporó en la cama, sintiendo que había dormido muchísimo, días. Se pasó lentamente las manos por la cara, refregándose los ojos, como para poder mantenerlos abiertos. Tan inmerso había estado en el sueño ese día. Se sentía un poco más mareado que lo normal, porque el mareo cuando recién se levantaba era algo habitual en él pero no a tal magnitud, y tuvo que volver a acostarse por un par de segundos. Cerró los ojos. Los abrió. La alarma seguía sonando, igual de insistente que antes. Mierda, en algún momento iba a tener que apagarla porque ya le estaba empezando a taladrar la cabez… eh, no, esa no era la alarma. Eso era otra cosa.  
Era una llamada, de un número que ni su moderno celular ni él pudieron reconocer. Apretó el botón que correspondía a atender la llamada, antes de que la otra persona cortase, y para no sonar tan dormido se aclaró un poco la garganta. Pensó en levantarse, pero se sentía muy cansado como para moverse. –¿Hola? –su voz denotaba que había estado durmiendo. Si hubiese sabido quién llamaba, no le habría importado. Probablemente no habría ni atendido.  
–Marco. Al fin. Hol… perdón.  
El rubio no podía entender nada. Se sentía dentro de uno de sus sueños más vívidos, pero sabía que no lo era. Aquello era nuevo, no le había pasado, y no era lo normal. No sentía que estaba volviendo a vivir un recuerdo y que solo podía repetir las acciones que había realizado, volviendo a mirar la situación como un espectador. No. Mario lo estaba llamando, le estaba pidiendo perdón en una voz que, sin dejar lugar a dudas, necesitaba ser perdonado (¿por qué? Podría decir, pero Marco tenía que perdonar a Mario por un montón de cosas, y ese podía ser tranquilamente él en un arranque de descontrol, llamándolo para pedirle algo que hacía meses que era definitivo), y él no sabía qué responder. La voz de Mario sonaba apremiante, apurada y nerviosa, lo que lo confundía todavía más.  
Por otra parte, su cerebro no pudo evitar pensar que había escuchado la voz de Mario por teléfono. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo había hecho, y ya no podía decir si se sentía bien o mal. Era, eso sí, real, un baldazo de agua fría para devolverlo al “mundo de verdad”, a pesar de que Mario, físicamente, ya no pertenecía a su “mundo real” hacía bastante. Podía decirle lo que quisiera, porque él no le estaba diciendo nada nuevo. Le pedía perdón. ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho ya? Ni se acordaba. No quería acordarse, porque dolía.  
Ese pensamiento lo devolvió a su lugar, y decidió decir lo único más o menos inteligente que se le vino a la cabeza. –¿Qué?  
–Vi… vi tus tweets y que después los borraste y… entré en pánico. Perdóname. Por favor.  
Su voz era ahora desesperada, como si estuviera pidiéndole algo que sabía imposible. Vio mis qué.  
–¿Pero qu…? –y se acordó. Fue como un clic en su cabeza, un momento en el que reaccionaba y entendía, de golpe, todo lo que estaba pasando. No era por algo romántico por lo que Mario llamaba. O sí, pero no del todo. Era para que él guarde su secreto”. Por su reputación como jugador del Bayern e internacional, como el chico superficial. Vio, o de repente tomó consciencia de la pila de papeles tirados en el piso, bien acomodados, y supo que él mismo los había puesto así–. No la leí –respondió inmediatamente, prácticamente olvidándose de con quién hablaba y con la voz más seria. O simplemente sintiéndose en la época en la que podía decirle cualquier cosa–. No fui yo el que publicó los tweets y, en cuanto los vi, los borré; a la madrugada –habló rápido, queriendo sacarse un peso de encima–. No la quise leer.  
–Ah…  
–¿La leo? –quería leerla. Le causaba una innegable curiosidad; le había llegado ayer a la noche a su casa y, tras haber recibido un par de mensajes preguntándole por la razón de los tweets que supuestamente había publicado, fue a verlos y en cuanto lo hizo los borró, irritado. Todos contenían indirectas para Mario, hostiles y evidentes, por el contenido de la carta. Alguien le había hackeado la cuenta. Obviamente.  
–¿Cómo te llegó esa carta? ¿Quién te la dio? –ignoró su pregunta. Parecía tan desesperado… era evidente que tenía muchas razones para no querer que sus ojos paseen por esa carta que era obvio, por su no le alcanzaba con ver la letra y la pequeña nota con recortes de revistas que así lo indicaba; que era suya, para él, sincera, abierta y más que nada dolorosa para ambos, para su pasado, su presente y su futuro personal.  
Tenía ganas de leer esa carta, y muchas. Tenía ganas y también tenía una genuina e irreprimible curiosidad, que le era imposible de ignorar. Quería decirle eso y quería decírselo con el corazón. Sin embargo, y fue como si él casi lamentara y mirara, sin poder evitar, lo que decía, y terminó farfullando lo siguiente. –No te quiero causar más problemas. No soy una mala persona y, por más que no me resigne a perdonarte y listo, voy a hacer lo que quieras con la carta esta. Ah, y me llegó ayer a la noche. La habían puesto en la puerta del lado de afuera –miró con una mezcla contradictoria de anhelo y desprecio sus propias cartas, una pila desordenada y llena de correcciones, anotaciones garabateadas o palabras tachadas. Marco Reus, futbolista y escritor. Marco Reus, tarado. Marco Reus, por qué no me sale nada bien últimamente y cada vez que quiero hacer algo bueno termino cagándola más. Porque, después de todo, no es más que yo escribiendo sobre mis sentimientos como si le estuviese hablando a Mario y eso, lamentablemente, también es lo que Mario estuvo haciendo. ¿Por qué siento que tengo que recompensarlo con algo? Siento la urgencia de mandarle una de las cartas mías, la última, y de que él no la lea y me diga que va a hacer lo que yo quiera con ella. Quiero que él se sienta en mi lugar, quiero sentirme en su lugar, quiero sentirme cerca suyo.  
Pero no, no puede, Marco es demasiado… Marco recuerda. Y recuerda cómo fue Mario con él. No va a permitirse volver a pasar por eso, no va a permitírselo y listo.  
La voz de Mario le hace mal. Todos los “qué lindo que estás hoy” que hubieron entre la voz de Mario y la suya, duelen. Todos los espacios infinitesimales que hubieron entre el “te amo” y el beso, son lo peor. ¿Y los mensajes a cualquier hora? “Te extraño”. Te extraño a todas horas del día. Te extraño cuando estás cerca de mí, porque ya no sos parte de mí. Ya no es lo mismo. Nunca es lo mismo.  
–Gracias, Marco. Te lo digo sinceramente. Y te juro que no es una táctica para que la leas, te vuelvas a enamorar de mí por las cosas tiernas que digo y vuelvas conmigo. Aunque podría haber funcionado, te juro que no lo es. Te doy, de nuevo, las gracias, y no quiero molestarte pero me serviría que la quemaras.  
De todo lo que Mario había dicho, solo le había quedado el “te vuelvas a enamorad te mí”. –¿Q…que la queme?  
–Sí, por favor. No la quiero volver a ver –lo decía como si no quisiese volver a ver esos sentimientos, porque no los sentía más. La carta era de hace un par de meses, así que suponía que había sido la última que había escrito, o que le habían mandado otra más reciente.  
–¿Por qué dijiste “te vueltas a enamorar de mí”?  
–Porque me dijiste que te costaba amarme creyendo, pensando que yo pienso esas cosas.  
–Sí, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con… ah, no importa. La voy a quemar.  
No hubo mucha más conversación después de eso. No verse con la selección nacional les había hecho bien y, en ese momento, podían hablar con el otro sin echarse en cara todas las cosas que podrían estar haciendo. Pero en cuanto Marco cortó, empezaron sus problemas. Miró varias veces las cartas. ¿Sería tan interesante lo que había ahí, o estaría llena de frases típicas que lo aburrían sobremanera? No había otra manera de averiguarlo. Y lo sabía. Llegó un punto en el que no podía despegar la vista de esos papeles, y se decidió a buscar rápido un encendedor y quemarlos.  
Y pensó. ¿De verdad no podía perdonar a Mario? ¿Ya no estaban juntos por algo que él había hecho, o porque Marco lo había utilizado como excusa para dejarlo? ¿Tal vez… no sentía lo mismo? No. Eso era imposible. Bah, posible, pero no tan rápido. ¿Por qué, si había podido sostener una decisión por tanto tiempo, de repente la llegada de una inesperada carta le hacía pensar que tal vez había sido demasiado antes, que había saltado ante la primera oportunidad que había tenido y no se había dado cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba haciendo? Estaba haciendo que Mario nunca más le hable. Que su único novio en la vida además de Caroline, sienta que había hecho algo imperdonable. La verdad era que Marco también había pegado varios gritos contra Mario esa noche, la noche más larga de sus vidas. ¿Por qué culpar a Mario? ¿Porque era algo que lo había hecho sentir traicionado de verdad? ¿Por qué el menor quería reparar sus errores de una manera que Marco no entendía que reparara nada?  
Tomó aire mientras decidía qué hacer. Y no tuvo ni tiempo de soltarlo porque sus manos, sudorosas y temblando, ya buscaban desesperadamente aquéllos párrafos que le habían sido dedicados. Sin permitirse ni siquiera un mínimo instante de duda, los observó con aunque sea aparente tranquilidad. Los leería, los quemaría y no volvería a hablar de eso con nadie. Tuvo que recordarse, mirando la fecha, que era muy posible que Mario ya no sintiese nada de eso que había sido escrito en su momento. Eso explicaría su vergüenza ante Marco leyéndolo. Casi no sintió pena cuando pensó en la vergüenza de Mario al ver que la había leído y empezó, con ese sentimiento feo del recuerdo de algo glorioso que no está más.  
Marco se sabía de memoria cómo estaba distribuida, cuáles eran las dimensiones y los fines de la habitación de huéspedes del menor. Los fines dependían más de si él estaba ahí o no, pero el resto podía decirlo de memoria. Fue leyendo todas las suposiciones que el menor hacía sobre su manera de pensar y su manera de actuar. Fue leyendo la descripción casi exacta, aunque con letra y palabras inexpertas, de los sentimientos del otro, y el recuerdo de cómo pasaban las noches su último mes en Dortmund. Todo eso le fue cayendo, le fue haciendo una grieta en su resolución que se convirtió en un agujero en el momento en el que empezó la descripción de la última noche suya en la ciudad que, en lugar de Marco pertenecer a ella, ya casi pertenece a Marco. Y ahí rompió a llorar. No pudo evitar esa sensación de “lo llamo y tengo todo resuelto. Lo llamo y lo perdono”, hasta que llegó a la última frase y no pudo juntar valor para quemarla. Se secó la lágrimas, avergonzado, en un movimiento brusco. En cuanto iba a agarrar el celular y, de una vez, marcar el número, probó con la fórmula que le había funcionado hasta ese momento.  
¿Quiero volver a todo eso? Porque llamarlo es también retornar a lo malo, a lo que atormenta todas las noches, a las dudas, a la inseguridad. Trató de recordar por qué había odiado todo eso. Las lesiones por querer olvidarse de todo y sobrecargarse en los entrenamientos, además de no dormir. Eso había sido lo peor, probablemente. Las lesiones. Pero no habían sido, hablando fríamente y solo quedándonos con los hechos, culpa de Mario. Nada de eso lo había sido. No había culpas en eso.  
¿Qué había sido “eso”? ¿Los celos? ¿La pelea? ¿Lo que había pasado después? Ni siquiera él podía organizar sus propias ideas.  
Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Era lo que venía pensando desde que empezó a leerla. No había sido correcto hacerlo, habiendo prometido que iba a hacer otra cosa con ellas. Y con Mario quería hacer lo único que consideraba correcto en esa situación. Siempre quería hacerlo si de él se trataba.  
La cuestión era que había una carta que necesitaba contarlo todo. Resumir su situación y sus sentimientos en unas pocas páginas, y no se podía hacer de otra manera. Cursi, poético, como se lo quiera llamar, Marco lo era. Marco, en ese momento, lo era todo.  
Bueno, no. Era un pobre, desesperado y desolado rubio medio teñido sentado en el piso de su habitación, con cara de dormido y un montón de papeles alrededor suyo que ahogaba sus penas leyendo y escribiendo cartas y que después se arrepentía de eso. Patético.  
Cuando vio en la pantalla de su celular que eran casi las doce del mediodía, suspiró. Había faltado al entrenamiento casi inconscientemente, y no le importaba. Sabía que tenía que importarle (de eso vivía), pero no lo hacía en lo más mínimo. Porque podía entender cómo se sentía Mario en el momento en el que escribió la carta. Más que entender, lo sabía, porque creía saber lo que él sentía siempre que oía o leía las palabras que el otro dejaba ver, que eran seguramente una parte muy chica de todo lo que pensaba, pero que para él sobraba para entenderlo. ¿Debería volver con él? Si lo hacía, ¿tendría que llamarlo o sería mejor tirarse al estilo poético que siempre tuvo, y mandar una carta explicándole sus sentimientos? Y si no, ¿quemaba la carta que el menor había mandado y se olvidaba de todo el asunto para siempre? Si no lo hacía le quedaría como recordatorio permanente de lo que podría haber hecho.  
Tenía que dejar de pensar inmediatamente. Por lo menos por el momento, no le iba a servir de nada. Justamente por esa razón, se lavó los dientes, se cambió, comió lo primero que encontró en la cocina y, presuroso, se subió a su auto rumbo al club. Saludó a todos los que lo saludaban, habló con todos los que le hablaban y sonrió a todos los que le sonreían, pero en realidad no estaba ahí. Él estaba con la mente en otra cosa, tanto que en cuanto estacionó su auto vio que todos salían dispuestos a dejar el establecimiento. La mayoría lo saludaron animadamente, le hicieron bromas o le preguntaron por qué no había estado presente en entrenamiento de la mañana, y él supo eludir todas las preguntas que le fueron presentadas. Bah, casi todas, porque en un momento apareció, serio como siempre, Klopp, y lo llamó aparte.  
–¿Qué pasó? Qué pinta –fue lo único que tuvo que decir. ¿Tan mala pinta tenía? Había creído que no se notaba tanto. Pero bueno, Klopp era Klopp.  
–Algo con Mario que no te puedo contar. Dormí hasta las 11 pero siento que no dormí nada. Disculpen, tampoco sé qué pasó con mi alarma –habló rápido, excusándose, a la defensiva pero sintiéndose culpable igual y queriendo no tener que hacer todo eso. Solamente haber llegado temprano, entrenado normalmente y… listo.  
–Bueno, no te preocupes… pero ya te había dicho esto; ¿se puede intentar que tu vida personal no afecte tu responsabilidad en los entrenamientos? Y no digo solamente cuando algo pasa y te ausentas. Cuando estás presente y parece que no lo estuvieras, no mostrás esa actitud de liderazgo futbolístico como lo hacías cuando estaba Mario. Yo te respeto muchísimo, Marco. Pero soy tu entrenador y me veo obligado a puntualizar este tipo de cosas en cuanto noto que pasan.  
El rubio aceptó la reprimenda, bajó la cabeza, dijo “sí, perdón, lo voy a cambiar” y Klopp ya se iba. De Mats y Auba, lamentablemente, no era tan fácil liberarse.  
–¿Mario hizo algo onda Mario de nuevo? Me cae bien, es mi amigo, pero le voy a pegar el puñetazo de su vida si es por él que estás así –decía uno de ellos.  
–Totalmente de acuerdo. Que se mire al espejo después y no se reconozca –“argumentó” el otro. Marco se horrorizaba con esto, especialmente porque estaba pensando seriamente en que el otro había querido arreglar las cosas y que, tarde o temprano, volverían a estar juntos. Si es que Mario lo aceptaba.  
–No –dijo terminantemente–. No sé qué hacer pero les voy a contar todo lo que está pasando en cuanto haya decidido algo.  
–¿Por qué? –fue Mats el que habló en ese momento. Marco no tuvo ni tiempo ni intención de pensar en una respuesta cautelosa, y eso se vio reflejado en las caras de sus interlocutores cuando habló. Seriedad amenazante.  
–Porque Mario quedaría mal. No en el sentido de haber hecho algo malo, sino avergonzado y expuesto –lo intentó arreglar, sí, pero sus amigos siguieron haciéndole preguntas hasta que se dieron cuenta de que no iban a sacar nada en concreto de su parte, por lo menos por el momento.  
Después de un rato de breves charlas con sus compañeros, o de solamente mantener un silencio por momentos interminable y por momentos brevísimo, Marco logró que todos se fueran. “Me tengo que ir a casa, me espera mi novia”, “mi esposa”, “me voy a dormir siesta”, “me voy a comer”, como ejemplos. La gente hacía sus vidas normales, rutinarias.  
Y él sin esposa, mucho menos novia, ni hablar hijos, y que se acababa de levantar. Y sin saber qué hacer. Bueno, sí sabía qué hacer, y sabía cómo hacerlo. Solamente le quedaba la gran duda de si hacerlo seguro, lo que iba a hacer arrepentirse por un tiempo pero después lo superaría, o jugársela, y arriesgarse a ser amado o rechazado. A comparación, valía la pena arriesgarse a ser rechazado por el inmenso, infinito placer de ser amado por Mario Götze.  
Entró al club y se encaminó con su cuaderno y una lapicera al jardín de dicho establecimiento. El sol le pegaba de lleno en la cara, pero no le importaba. Porque todo era demasiada coincidencia. No había nadie en aquél lugar. Se sentó en una de las sillas y, apoyando el cuaderno en su rodilla, empezó a escribir.  
“Son las dos de la tarde de un día soleado y me acabo de volver a dar cuenta de que te amo.”  
Sí, pensó, valía totalmente la pena arriesgarse.


	3. 3. La exagerada y delirante respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Las palabras que están entre (()), o sea dos paréntesis, son "notas" que Marco le agregó después, releyendo lo que había escito.  
> *La canción mencionada es "Do You Wanna", de The Kooks. No creo que ni a Mario ni a Marco les guste, pero a mí me encanta, así que...  
> ¡Disfruten! (o no. Si lo hicieron, comenten. Si no, también)

“Son las dos de la tarde de un día soleado y me acabo de volver a dar cuenta de que te amo. Me había olvidado de esa sensación tan linda y fea a la vez. De inseguridad, tal vez. Y me hace acordar a cuando tenía 20 años, era inmaduro y conocí a Caroline. En seguida me di cuenta con ella (por “en seguida” me refiero a que tardé más en darme cuenta que con vos. En realidad, llevó su tiempo, también). Pero fue exactamente lo mismo lo que sentí; la incertidumbre, inmediatamente después la certeza. Fue diferente con ella, la situación, el contexto, la aceptación y el ánimo que sabía que tenía de parte de todos mis amigos y que, por más que no parezca, afecta. Por un lado era bueno, porque éramos una pareja normal, y yo me di cuenta de que la amaba cuando ya estábamos “en algo”, y con ella no existía la posibilidad del rechazo absoluto, o del repudio, o de darle asco, o de que me… bueno, se entiende. Y por el otro lado, Mario, era aburrido. Uf, aburridísimo. No se podés empezar a hacer una idea de cómo me aburrí esos años. Y ella era una buena chica, eh. No digo que ella sea aburrida. Sino que el problema era que ella nunca fue mi “clase de persona”. Nunca fue para mí y yo nunca fui para ella. Todo lo que a ella le gustaba, a mí me aburría y (esto sí es contra ella) nunca había algo nuevo en nosotros. Siempre era lo mismo, y ella parecía feliz, y yo creía que el amor era seguir haciéndola feliz incluso aunque yo no lo fuera. Obvio que no; de eso me di cuenta mientras te conocía.  
Además, no hubo pasión ahí. En ningún momento.  
No quiero escribir más sobre Caroline, porque es irrelevante. Solo voy a decir que ella se rió de mí cuando se enteró (de casualidad, porque de otra manera no se habría enterado) de que yo escribía estas cartas.  
No sé si te diste cuenta, pero quiero que volvamos. Me hiciste tan bien, me trataste tan bien… que por un día, en una pelea, me hayas insultado de una manera que particularmente a mí me ofende más que cualquier cosa, no hay que hacer tanto drama. Sí, lo digo yo, y lo digo ahora. Perdón si es tarde.  
No sé si todavía pensarás como lo hacías en esa carta. Seguro que no me necesitás. Bah, porque nunca lo hiciste. Hasta me lo dijiste una vez, y se sintió tan, pero tan bien saberlo. Porque no hace falta que me necesites. Porque no quiero que me necesites. Quiero que me quieras.  
Estoy divagando porque, concretamente, no sé qué decir, y estoy ilusionado. Desde que leí la carta, y no hice lo que te prometí que iba a hacer, estoy ilusionado. Y no puedo pensar bien. Pero, en caso de que todavía pienses que yo puedo actuar de manera desleal, deshonesta o que te pueda perjudicar, o de que ahora pienses todo lo contrario a hace unos meses, te aseguro que nadie va a saber de ella, mucho menos verla. Más o menos por eso estoy haciendo esto; porque es como una garantía. ¿Me vas a creer?  
Te amo. Y extraño tu sonrisa. Y estoy desesperado por que veas esto.  
Bueno, basta. Necesitaría mirarte a la cara, a esos ojos excepcionales, para decirte todo lo que se me cruza por la cabeza en este momento, principalmente porque tengo que ver si lo aprobarías o no. Si sonreirías avergonzado, bajarías la mirada y no responderías nada, si escucharías pacientemente lo que yo digo, mientras hablo sin pausa y me descargo, y cuando finalmente me callo ya no habría más espacio para seguir hablando porque ya no habría más espacio entre los dos… o si te ofuscarías, pensando que soy bastante bipolar (no es nada, yo también pensé eso, pero estuve pensando tanto esta mañana que ya creo que todo lo que hago es producto de algo muy premeditado que lleva a eso), y te irías, terminando para siempre mis nuevas ilusiones.  
Estoy sonando como si estuviera seguro de lo que vas a decir solo porque ya decidí lo que yo voy a decir, ¿no? Bueno, estoy más inseguro que nunca. No sé cómo mierda hacer para convencerte de que nunca quise ser un histérico al decirte que no te perdonaría y, en cuanto leí tu carta, mandarte esto diciendo que quiero volver. Tal vez sí soy un histérico. Tal vez fue porque admitiste tu error y respetaste mi decisión sin protestar, que me siento así, y solo necesité un mínimo indicio de algo bueno para decidirme a esto.  
O no. Tal vez no quiero volver a ser “pareja”. Tal vez quiero, solamente, volver a escuchar tu voz porque la extraño muchísimo. Ni yo sé lo que quiero. Te necesito para corregirme jugadas, cosas en los entrenamientos o los partidos, o en las llamadas después de decirme que me habías visto jugar, y después sonreírme, como diciendo “esto que hiciste en ese momento no está bien pero cómo dejar que eso importe, hay que cambiarlo y yo te voy a ayudar” sin suficiencia ni condescendencia, porque yo sé que podría hacer lo mismo si fueras vos el que se equivocara (lo hacés más seguido de lo que creés, pero ya no estoy cerca tuyo para decírtelo).  
¿No te pasó alguna vez que hiciste algo pensando que estaba bien, te sentiste correcto, y después vas y te das cuenta de que eso era lo único que no tenías que hacer? A mí me pasa siempre. Y lo digo porque me está pasando. La única, o una de las pocas ((ahora que releo todo esto, me doy cuenta de que está mal. No fue la única vez en la que me equivoqué con vos. Fue la única vez que me equivoqué seguro de que estaba haciendo algo bien)) veces que me equivoqué con vos fue a que resultó en meses de no poder dormir, de extrañarte, y de pensar qué pasaría si te llamada y, de una vez por todas, me dejaba de hacer el pelotudo respecto a lo que sentía y a lo que mi postura y orgullo no me dejaba hacer. Por otro lado, no estaría haciendo esto si no fuera por tu carta. Y por todo lo que accionó en mí. Y, por supuesto, si no supiera la buena persona a la que me estoy dirigiendo, la buena voluntad que tiene para tomarse todo como lo que es y no como otra cosa. La voluntad, por sobre todas las cosas, de creerme. Porque a mí me costaría creerte si me estuvieras escribiendo esto. Porque actué mal y ahora quiero remediarlo y cada palabra que garabateo es más ridícula, delirante, estúpida y repetitiva que la anterior. Como yo.  
Te amo. De verdad, creo imposible hacerlo tanto, después de tanto tiempo, tantas cosas… pero lo hago. Y estoy desesperado. Pero eso ya te lo dije. De eso ya te diste cuenta.  
Me acuerdo esos viajes en el auto cuando terminábamos un entrenamiento desde el club hasta mi casa, o a la tuya, en los que ponías música y siempre terminaba siendo Do You Wanna, y siempre terminabas cantando ‘do you wanna make love to me?” y yo me reía porque creía que cantabas un poquito más desafinado que el cantante pero que igualmente me parecías muy tierno y, aunque muy tonta la broma, no podía no reírme. Porque era tu broma, y ¿qué importaba si era o no graciosa? A Robert siempre le importaba eso, pero a él nada le hacía gracia. ¿Sigue siendo así, o Münich le cambió el humor?  
O cuando Löw me sorprendió en una concentración de la selección robándote un beso. Nunca te dije que habían pasado, pero el interrogatorio que siguió a eso de parte de varias personas, y el casi desmayo del pobre entrenador son cosas de las que no me olvido más. Te quieren bastante en la selección, chico estrella. Estás muy querible.”

La voz de Lukasz lo interrumpió. Por su expresión, seguido de lo que dijo, ya le habían dicho de su llegada exageradamente tarde, su aspecto, y su humor.  
–¡Marco! ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? Vení, vamos a comer algo.

“ ------------- o --------------------- o ---------------------- o ------------------------ o--------------  
Es de noche. Estuve nervioso todo el día, como si de repente la persona que entró deliberadamente a tu casa a buscar esa carta específica, te la robó y me la mandó fuera a hacer todo lo que sabe público. Porque ahí sí que está todo jodido. No me gusta esto de que una persona tenga el poder de arruinarme la vida. Arruinarnos, mejor dicho. Me preocupa, Mario (aunque un poco más me preocupa la idea de que, si lo que me dijiste es verdad, alguien desconocido entró en tu casa y no te diste cuenta. ¿Habrá sido algún amigo tuyo, que fue a tu casa, lo hizo y ni siquiera te enteraste? Aunque no es muy probable. Bah, qué se yo. Con esto que está pasando todo es probable). La incertidumbre me mata.  
Al principio pensé que estaba haciendo todo esto por tu felicidad. Pero después me di cuenta de que no soy tan bondadoso, y lo estoy haciendo por mí. Porque estoy  
Me río de mí mismo al dejar la oración por la mitad, pero no quiero tachar nada y me parece que estoy escribiendo directamente todos mis pensamientos sin ningún filtro. Y no puedo hacerlo así, si quiero convencerte de cuán verídico es lo que digo.  
Te pido perdón por todas las veces que me equivoqué y no dije nada. Cuando me irrité después de ese clásico que terminamos perdiendo contra ustedes, primero con Robert y después con vos. Las repetidas ocasiones en las que discutimos, por chat y te dejé en visto o por Skype o llamada y te corté, dejándote a mitad de la frase solo porque yo claramente no tenía argumentos para responderte. Lo que yo sé que estás pensando desde el principio, que fue el único golpe (afuera de la cancha) que le di en mi vida a una persona cercana a mí, y por lo que probablemente tenga que pedirte disculpas por el resto de mi vida; cuando estaba tan avergonzado respecto a lo que sentía por vos que no sabía qué hacer, y viniste y me confesaste que creías que sentías algo, como que te “gustaba”, y yo fui implacable. Acordarme de eso me da vergüenza y me hace sentir muy culpable, y sigue tan presente en mi memoria después de los años que duele. Aunque por ahí no te acuerdes, o hayas asumido como lo más obvio que yo lo hice, no te pedí perdón. Apareciste al otro día con una leve marca en el pómulo izquierdo y yo me acerqué, sintiendo impotencia al ver hasta un poco de miedo en tus ojos cuando te diste cuenta del vestidor vacío, y te besé con tal ímpetu que tu espalda terminó chocando con la pared detrás de ti. Después hubo muchas sonrisas, y yo te intenté ayudar de todas las maneras posibles a que se te cure lo que yo mismo había hecho y lo que nunca le contaste a nadie, o por lo menos no les dijiste que había sido yo (por lo que me siento peor), pero no hubo ni una sola palabra de disculpa de mi parte. No sé por qué, no sé cómo lo dejaste pasar. Si estuviera en tu lugar, no lo habría hecho. Pero, sea cual sea la razón, acá estoy, pidiéndote perdón tanto tiempo después y sin ninguna excusa por todo lo que hice. Hay tanto para que perdones, y tan poco tiempo, Sunny. ¿Me dejarás ayudarte a perdonarme? ¿O, aunque sea, demostrarte que merezco que me perdones?  
Siento que hice todo mal y que, ahora, me odias, por más que no hice nada para merecer semejante trato. Y no es una posición víctima ni nada de eso. Es como que… me odio. Con lo cual, necesito rápido una respuesta, porque, básicamente, no quiero odiarme.  
Vaya carta de mierda es esta. La peor en mi vida, lo juro. Supongo que los nervios de lo que esto significa, el saber que la vas a leer… todo ayuda a que me bloquee y no sepa qué decir para rellenar los renglones, eso y el hecho de que siento que ya te dije todo en otras cartas, y que no quiero salirme de tema. En realidad, las cartas nunca fueron mi fuerte. Lo hacía en este formato solamente para que no parezca un diario.  
¿Cómo fue tu día? Supongo que aunque me digas que no a volver, vamos a poder hablar, ¿no? Bueno, para sincerarme, te voy a contar un poco sobre el mío, a riesgo de que sea terriblemente aburrido y te hartes. Me desperté con tu llamada, me acordé de tu carta y de los tweets que en el medio de la noche tuve que borrar, además del vago recuerdo de haber cambiado la contraseña. Después de mucho deliberar, decidí leer tu carta y ver qué pasaba. Asumí que creías que yo te había olvidado por completo, cosa que no podía estar más lejos de la realidad. No voy a mentirte, lloré bastante. Fue como una manera de impulsarme a no vivir del orgullo y la tristeza, y de convencerme a volver a admitir que te amo sin reservas. Después fui al club (que es extrañamente a donde siempre voy cuando no sé a dónde ir ni qué hacer, además de para los entrenamientos. Debe ser porque ahí siempre está la gente que quiero) totalmente en vano al principio, porque ya todos se estaban yendo a comer o a hacer lo que tengan que hacer después de entrenar, y al parecer el que casi no me haya mirado a un espejo (o que, si lo hice, no me haya importado) se notaba en mi cara. Después, decidí escribirte, y lo hice en el jardín del club, en donde encontré paz hasta la interrupción del Polaco. Yo tuve miedo todo el día, mientras me obligaban a comer algo, de que el tipo que conoce tu casa y mi contraseña de una red social decida que todo lo que había en esa carta ya no importa como un secreto, y lo haga todo público. Me destrozaba los nervios pensar en eso.  
Tras un retraso volví a mi casa, y lo primero que me puse a hacer fue esto, mientras que lo único que creo que voy a tener para la cena es un pedazo de pan, porque no tengo hambre. Así de corto, sin haber hecho absolutamente nada, es uno de los días más largos de mi vida.”

Mario, tan organizado para escribir sus sentimientos, tan pensados y repensados que ya se saben de memoria y pueden ser escritos con total claridad y Marco, que toma decisiones rápidas y precipitadas, que divaga constantemente en su carta y pasa de un tema a otro sin ninguna conexión, como se le van ocurriendo por el camino. Que es completamente sincero e inseguro, y que vacila constantemente entre incluir sus pensamientos tal y como surgen o suprimir algunas partes, con tal de que no quede “mal”.  
Ambos fueron protagonistas de la historia del otro, y ambos desean desesperadamente volver a serlo de cualquier manera, lo admitan o no.  
Lo único que tienen claro es que, después de lo que vivieron, terminen juntos o no, el amor y el cariño que se tienen no va a cambiar para nada.


	4. 4. La Decisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el último capítulo, y estoy muy feliz de poder haber terminado algo que empecé (casi nunca puedo, hay que ser sinceros).  
> Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y que van a leer esto, que ni yo misma sé cómo hice para escribir.

El humor con el que Mario se había levantado ese día había sido ligero y excepcionalmente bueno. El mejor en meses, se había atrevido a aventurar. El sol aparecía desde muy temprano a la madrugada, como un verano adelantado aunque raro para cualquier época en Münich. Para el delantero todo poseía un nuevo vigor, el sol brillaba como nunca y cualquier cosa era posible. Incluso vivir (y ser feliz) sin Marco Reus. Se había levantado con una resolución que había empezado a gestar la tarde del día anterior, cuando un mensaje que supuso que era de Marco le llegó (“supuso” porque claro que no tenía su número, que lo había borrado). Éste decía “Ya quemé la carta.” Simple, conciso, corto, rápido.  
Durante unos segundos, Mario había dudado entre si responderle o no. Mientras tanto, iba articulando en su cerebro, casi inconscientemente, lo que al día siguiente, según él mismo dijo, “era lo único de lo que estaba seguro y lo único que iba a hacer respecto a él”. Evidentemente no tenía idea de cuánto le iba a durar esa resolución. Decidió, finalmente, no responder, para cerrar por completo todo el asunto. Marco ya había hecho caso a su tal vez demasiado extravagante pedido y la había quemado, ahora él no pensaría más en eso. Si lo seguía amando o no, quería que no le importe. Trataba.  
También, si dejaba el mensaje en su bandeja de entrada, se quedaría como recordatorio de que alguna vez pasó algo así. Entonces, con una inexplicable sonrisa, lo borró, sintiendo como si estuviese borrando parte de su historia. Su parte.  
Mientras tanto, sus compañeros lo miraban y le preguntaban por qué tenía esa sonrisita de felicidad que había mostrado desde que llegó. Mario simplemente se encogió de hombros en una vaga respuesta que, obviamente, no los dejó satisfechos. Él sabía que estaba empezando el proceso de “olvidarse del amor de mi vida”, que nunca es fácil.  
Para ser el primer día con esa resolución, se sintió mejor que nunca desde “aquello”, que él definía específicamente como la discusión. Una normal en una pareja que se conoce y convive desde hace años, en la que dijo algo muy mal. Algo sobre el club en el que Marco juega, y el club en el que Mario jugó, entregó todo de él y empezó. El Borussia Dortmund. Dijo algo mal y el rubio lo dejó. Lo insultó a él, a su historia y a su club. Con eso no se jugaba. Pero no le dijo nada a sus compañeros en el Bayern. Al contrario, se tuvo que aguantar las conversaciones del tipo:  
–¿Qué le pasa a este que está tan feliz?  
–Debe haber follado anoche.  
–Tú follaste anoche.  
–¡Pero con mi novia, manga de homosexuales!  
Y risa general (aunque era casi todo cierto).  
Había que sumarle a su alegría que eran los últimos partidos de un campeonato que tenían ya ganado, y los entrenamientos estaban relajadísimos. Pep daba muy pocas indicaciones y era básicamente prácticas de fútbol, distendidas y con bastantes risas. Mario dejó todo en el entrenamiento, y se esforzó mucho, algo raro en él. Solía dejar todo en los partidos, pero en los entrenamientos no tanto (esa era otra de sus pautas: concentrarse en cómo mejorar todos los días). Pep lo felicitó por eso, con lo que aumentaron las bromas sobre “qué habría hecho anoche y con quién para estar así de motivado”. Las soportó sin decir nada, aunque agradeciendo en repetidas ocasiones en voz alta por tener compañeros tan buenos y comprensivos. Pero en realidad estaba de buen humor. Hasta el polaco Robert estaba de buen humor, y Manuel se mostraba un poco más propenso a la sonrisa, incentivado, obviamente, por Thomas. Últimamente, si se los veía, se los veía juntos. Si no era uno al lado del otro, era uno a un metro del otro, buscando su mirada, compartiendo algún chiste interno entre ellos dos… se los veía bien, básicamente. Para que Manu comparta un chiste interno con alguien, tenía que haber algo importante. El delantero se alegraba por ellos, aunque aprovechaba cada situación que se le presentaba para advertirles, medio con indirectas, sobre estar tanto tiempo juntos. Se acabarían necesitando, lo cual no es agradable para ninguno. Y llevaría a peleas. Estando en el mismo club, había que tener cuidado con eso. Mucho cuidado. Ambos le decían que entendían, que no se preocupase, que no iba a pasar y si pasaba lo manejarían como profesionales que, aunque no parezca, eran, y que no tendría nada que ver con el fútbol, que lo sabían. Pero eso se lo habían dicho a Mario, y él había respondido lo mismo. Y saltaba a la vista que, en la final de un Mundial y estando muy bien con Marco, convirtió el gol que los hizo campeones. Desde que el rubio lo dejó, casi no aparecía en la cancha, era como una sombra de lo que podía llegar a ser normalmente. Lo anímico afectaba muchísimo a cómo desempeñaban su trabajo los futbolistas y, si estás bien, no te das cuenta. Y afectaba más si uno de ellos era el mejor arquero del mundo, en un equipo tan ofensivo.  
Sin embargo, los problemas (y, junto con ellos, también las soluciones) no llegaron para Mario sino hasta después de unos días, más o menos una semana. Mario se acuerda perfectamente de todo. Era su día libre, pero su mente acostumbrada a la rutina lo había hecho levantarse temprano, por lo que a las ocho y media ya estaba arriba. Por el momento, no había hecho más que subir la estufa (porque por más que el clima esos días era soleado, a la mañana temprano seguía presente el frío seco que había hecho durante la noche), tirarse en el sillón y mirar su celular, con expresión aburrida y la televisión con un volumen muy bajo de fondo.  
No podría decir qué estaba pensando. Probablemente era uno de esos días en los que su cerebro no paraba; de una cosa sin sentido a otra con menos, y así, y por eso recurría a la tecnología porque quería distraerse y dejar de pensar, sabiendo a dónde desembocaría si siguiera. Pero hay muchas posibilidades, y nada se puede afirmar mientras que no se sepa con certeza. Quizás, mientras miraba sin mirar la pantalla, pensaba en aquella chica, Ann-Kathrin, que había conocido hacía poco pero que, según sus compañeros, había estado “demasiado Marco Reus como para darse cuenta de que la gustaba a una chica tan linda”. Recién en ese momento se permitía pensar en ella. Incluso aunque no tuviera esa gracia, simpatía natural, que había visto en Margo apenas conocerlo. Incluso aunque todo en ella pareciera falso y planeado. Incluso aunque no le atrajera en absoluto. Sin lugar a dudas, aquella mañana, si no en ese momento más tarde, había tenido que pensar en ella, porque su celular vibró con un mensaje.  
“Buenos días!  Q’ haces mañana? ;)”  
Hablando de Roma. Decidió no contestarle por el momento. “Estaba durmiendo”, era una perfecta excusa por su le preguntaba. Y sí que le iba a contestar, después. Le interesaba responderle. Pero sin lugar a dudas, se daba cuenta de que una cosa era cierta: Marco lo había condicionado. Siempre esperaba sentir lo mismo que sintió cuando lo conoció, cuando lo amó, pero no estaba seguro de si alguna vez llegaría a hacerlo. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando le tocaron el timbre, y fue cuando hizo un sonido de protesta. Se estaba tan cómodo en el sillón, que dejarlo era molesto. Pero cuando vio que algo era deslizado por el espacio que había entre su puerta y el piso, que era mínimo, se puso en estado de alerta. Ni de lejos se imaginaba lo que podía llegar a ser.  
Una carta.  
Estuvo de pie y con ésta en la mano antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Venía de Dortmund, pero no había ningún nombre ni dirección, y Mario no necesitó ninguno. El sobre no parecía muy grueso, pero era obvio que no era de una sola página, por lo que tranquilamente podía ser él. Si lo era, sentía que estaba más enojado que cualquier otra cosa. Ahora, que estaba empezando a ser feliz, que había podido olvidarlo (o algo así) y que incluso estaba a punto de pensar en otras personas. Porque ¿qué iba a querer? ¿Reírse de él, por la manera en la que había quedado en vergüenza en esa carta? No. Marco no era así. No podría saberlo hasta que no la leyera. Y no quiso esperar ni un segundo.  
Le temblaban las manos. La última vez que había temblado así había sido en su debut, en 1era, pero las emociones no se podían comparar. Quería no sentir nada hasta abrir la carta, pero no podía evitar la esperanza. La esperanza que sabía que tenía que reprimir porque seguramente era exagerar y sobreactuar y era horrible porque tal vez hasta le estaba devolviendo algo suyo que había quedado en su casa y que ya no necesitaba ver. Había muchas posibilidades, y cada una de ellas era más probable que la anterior.  
La abrió y la leyó, y decirlo fue tan simple como hacerlo. Desde el principio expresaba sus deseos, sus ganas de leer, pero no estuvo relajado hasta que no terminó de escrutar la última palabra. Y por ahí sí era una carta de mierda, como él decía, pero era espontánea y clara. Desordenadamente, explicaba todo lo que quería en un (por más que suene contradictorio) orden definido. Era carta era como esas sonrisas que no se podían reprimir, o ese momento en un lugar serio en el que alguien te susurraba algo al oído y no podías parar de reírte, aunque todos te mirasen mal por la “falta de respeto”. Cosas de las que no te olvidabas. Todo lo que Ann-Kathrin no tenía ni tendría nunca.  
Se sintió contrariado. Ya había dado por sentado que no dejaría de amar a Marco con el paso del tiempo, pero que no podría estar con él, y lo iba a aceptar. Lo estaba aceptando. ¿Era mejor para él volver con Marco, vivir todo de nuevo, soportar todas las buenas pero también las muchas malas, o decirle que lo amaba pero que no, y seguir con su vida amándolo y amando a otras personas? Sentía que si le decía que sí, estaría arriesgando mucho. Podrían tener algo mucho más discreto y no arriesgarse a que se llegue a hacer público. Podrían (y sabía que si él se lo podía adecuadamente Marco aceptaría) no ser exclusivos, o quedar como lo que eran al principio, antes de que Marco estuviera seguro de que lo amaba, que no eran amigos exclusivamente, ni pareja. Podrían hacer un montón de cosas. Se sentía bien poder elegir qué.  
Él también quería, como Marco, dejar de sentirse mal. Había comprendido que no tenía sentido. Por lo que una alegría hasta exagerada se apoderó de él. Ni lo pensó. Se alegró hasta de no haberle respondido a Ann-Kathrin, porque no pensaba estar disponible; ni ese día ni el día siguiente. Agarró el celular y le mandó un mensaje a Robert.  
“¿Están vos y tu auto disponibles hoy? Me surgió un asunto en Dortmund urgente.”

Siempre le había gustado cómo sonaba la música en esos audífonos. En realidad, desde que los había conseguido no había querido usar otros. Le parecía que hasta la música más pesada sonaba suave, en un contraste, y que se podían distinguir todos los instrumentos en la canción que escuchaba (si es que tenían). Le gustaba cómo sonaba el bajo, contrastando con el resto de la canción, tan bello y delicado como grave y pesado, complicado y simple. Por ahí eran locuras y extravagancias suyas, pero le daba otro sonido completamente diferente a todo.  
Aunque en ese momento, poco le habría importado si lo que escuchaba era One Direction o Metallica, porque estaba demasiado ansioso. Cuando había ido a despachar la carta (un lugar en donde lo miraron raro por su edad, su apariencia, su pelo y sus tatuajes, y por quién era, además de que era evidente que no iba a hacer ningún trámite) le habían dicho que a Münich en seis días como mucho iba a llegar, y el mismo día que llegaba las repartían en esa zona.  
Ese era el séptimo día.  
Ya había supuesto que le iba a pasar algo así, pero esperaba una llamada, que le avisen si se habían atrasado, algo. Al final, había llamado y le habían dicho que a primera hora del otro día (o sea el séptimo) sí o sí tendría que haber llegado. Era pasado mediodía y ni siquiera había recibido una llamada para decirle que no.  
–Creo que voy a ir a dar una vuelta.  
Mats levantó la vista de la pantalla de su teléfono, y Auba del libro al que estaba abocado (Canción de Fuego y Hielo. Últimamente, gracias a Marco, todos estaban leyéndolo y del mismo ejemplar, el de Marco, por lo que estaba bastante gastado y tenía algunas páginas rotas. El rubio ya se había encargado de insultarlos). –¿A dónde? –preguntó el último.  
Marco se sacó los audífonos. –A Münich.  
Mats se rió. –No.  
–Entonces péguenme un tiro.  
Auba hizo como que se levantaba. –Voy a buscar el arma que tengo siempre guardada en el baúl del auto por si en algún momento me dan ganas de cometer un homicidio. Aunque también para cuando un amigo me pide que le pegue un tiro, obvio.  
–Basta –se quejó Marco ante esa broma, aunque con una sonrisa. Mats solo lo miró, serio. A pesar de que se tomaba ese momento para reírse, se preocupaba, tanto como su amigo como su capitán, su compañero. El rubio le sonreía y le decía que no lo haga más, que no había razón, pero por su actitud y sus comentarios, algo había. Y algo con Mario Götze, que era peor.  
Mats se sabía toda su historia, porque fue Mario el que recurrió a él para contarle, embelesado, enamorado, cómo era Marco apenas el rubio había llegado. Cuando el mismo lo conocía bien, pudo darse cuenta por qué estaba así, aunque nunca desarrollaría los mismos sentimientos que tenía Mario por él. Ambos terminaron arreglando muchos de sus problemas gracias a Mats y, después de la partida de Mario, el otro fue a verlo por cada problema que tenían. A veces a pedir consejo, a veces solo a hablarle y desahogarse, a veces hasta a llorar o a insultar a la vida, y lo seguía haciendo, pero esa situación, según Marco, “no se la podía contar hasta que Mario lo autorice”. Y eso era lo que le preocupaba: que Marco seguía en contacto con Mario. No sabía en qué términos, pero tanto podía ser de nuevo a lo mismo como a pelear cada vez que hablaban. Mientras el rubio no le contara nada, estaría dudando y preocupándose por él.  
Si es que Benni le dejaba algún tiempo. Últimamente había estado muy apegado a él, hablándose casi todos los días y llamándolo muy seguido. Él se reía de eso, “no se puede estar ni un día sin hablar conmigo”, pero en el fondo le alegraba mucho. Eran de esos gestos que alegraban días.  
Después de eso, los tres se separaron. Tenían entrenamientos en algunas horas, pero se habían quedado “por ahí” (en la confitería del club, saliendo a dar una vuelta, etc.), para no tener que irse hasta sus casas y volver en dos segundos.  
Un par de minutos antes del entrenamiento, con Marco ya cambiado y todo, Klopp recibió una llamada. Segundos después, volvía. –Andá al estacionamiento, ¡y ni se te ocurra volver a entrenar hoy! –tenía una seriedad mortal, y el 11 pensó que lo estaban echando del entrenamiento. Balbuceó como pudo unas pocas palabras y fue interrumpido–. Ya te dije que te vayas. ¡Al estacionamiento! –cuando sus compañeros le empezaron a replicar, Jürgen cerró los ojos en señal de fastidio y les dijo que se callen, que eso tenía que ver con Marco. Así que Marco fue.

Lo primero que hizo fue mirar a los ojos, y encontró a Mario haciendo lo mismo. Sus miradas, que tanto se conocían, se volvieron a cruzar. Y de repente fue como si hubieran puesto los dedos en una toma de luz. Poder tocarse, no poder hacerlo, sufrir, amar, desear, querer, ansiar, estar loco por alguien… amar a alguien tanto que duele y que su sufrimiento es el tuyo pero también su alegría es la tuya y tu alegría es la suya y todo es recíproco y no se guardan nada, discuten, lloran, aman, piensan y quieren. Sí. Quieren. Más de lo que admitirían. Quieren más de lo que quieren querer. Y desvían la mirada y el mundo es el mundo de nuevo, y ambos están tan lejos, y el mundo es tan inseguro.  
Pero durante lo que duró esa mirada, si el mundo se derrumbara, ellos habrían seguido parados gracias a ella. Gracias a ella, tenían esperanza. Tenían algo.  
El pelo de Mario estaba diferente. Su cuerpo rebelaba todo lo que su expresión facial no quería. Estaba tenso, se notaba que su incómodo y parado como un tonto jugando nerviosamente con sus manos. Marco no se lo había esperado, por lo que había llegado cruzado de brazos, más relajado, pero apenas pudiendo evitar una sonrisa. Si estaba ahí, era por algo. –¿Llamaste a Klopp para avisarle que estabas acá? –fue su saludo. Cualquier otra persona en su lugar estaría diciendo un “hola”, “buenas tardes”, pero él le preguntaba lo que de verdad le interesaba. Lo que le causaba curiosidad y que le había parecido hasta cómico cuando se había dado cuenta.  
–Fue idea de Robert en realidad –tenía voz de cansado. Marco conocía la voz de cansado de Mario más de lo que le gustaría, esa de cuando estaba de verdad con ganas de parar un poco, y que no era tanto física sino mental, emocionalmente. Igualmente, no parecía triste o irritado. Bastante animado, en realidad, si lo comparabas con la última vez que se habían visto.  
–¿Robert? ¿Dónde está?  
–Estaba conmigo porque me trajo en su auto. Debe haber entrado a decir hola al resto.  
–¿Klopp lo dejó?  
–Extrañamente sí.  
Silencio incómodo. Esas pausas que ya no eran lo mismo. –¿Y tu auto? ¿Por qué viniste con el de Robert?  
–Lo que le dije a él era que no tenía ganas de manejar y que mi auto era demasiado nuevo. En realidad, no me creía capaz de manejar desde Münich hasta acá después de lo que leí –lo miró, de nuevo, a los ojos. Y enarcó una ceja. Y se rió. Sí, Marco podría jurar que era espontánea y que no se burlaba de él. Así que sonrió.  
–¿De qué te reís?  
Mario lo ignoró. –¿Estás tan mal como te ves?  
–No –pausa. Las sonrisas que se van desvaneciendo–. Pero te extrañé. Es solamente eso.  
–Yo también te extrañé.  
–¿Por eso viniste?  
–Por eso y para que nunca más en tu vida me hables como si no me conocieras.  
En ese momento se amaron. Lo sabían tan bien como si lo hubieran dicho, con la única diferencia de que no necesitaban decirlo. Las miradas y los gestos decían demasiado como para necesitar palabras, por más que a veces era necesario aclarar ciertas cosas.  
Casi al mismo tiempo se acercaron los dos. Iban a tener, de alguna manera, lo que tanto anhelaban: la proximidad del otro. Sentir, aunque sea por un momento, lo queridos que eran y todavía seguían siendo. No les importaba una vida de “ya no es lo mismo” si iban a conseguir un par de segundos de aquello que parecía que había sido hacía tanto tiempo y que tanto habían derrochado y malgastado. Ambos creían (o esperaban) conseguir mucho más que eso.  
Mario vio la cara de Robert asomarse por la puerta del edificio solo un par de segundos antes de no verla más y que el rubio se acerque a él. Lo vio sonreír, y tal vez fueron locuras de su mente, pero le guiñó el ojo. Y Mario entendió todo.


End file.
